horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronological List of Horror Films
1890 1896 Le Manoir du Diable 1900 1903 The Infernal Boiling Pot 1910 1910 Thomas Edison's Frankenstein 1913 The Student of Prague 1915 The Golem (Lost Film) Les Vampires (serial) 1919 Eerie Tales 1920 1920 The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) Genuine The Golem: How He Came Into the World The Head of Janus (Lost film) 1921 The Haunted Castle 1922 Häxan Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror 1923 The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1924 The Hands of Orlac Waxworks 1925 The Monster The Phantom of the Opera Wolf Blood 1926 The Bat The Bells The Magician The Student of Prague (1926) 1927 The Cat and the Canary London After Midnight (Lost film) The Unknown 1928 Alraune The Fall of the House of Usher The Fall of the House of Usher 1929 Haunted House The Skeleton Dance 1930 1930 The Bat Whispers 1931 Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Dracula Dracula (Spanish Version) Frankenstein Svengali 1932 A Blind Bargain (lost film) Boo Dr. X Eerie Tales (remake) Freaks Kongo The Monster Walks The Mummy Murders in the Rue Morgue The Old Dark House Vampyr White Zombie 1933 The Ghoul The Invisible Man Island of Lost Souls King Kong Murders in the Zoo Mystery of the Wax Museum A Shriek in the Night Supernatural The World Gone Mad The Vampire Bat 1934 The Black Cat Maniac 1935 The Black Room Bride of Frankenstein Condemned to Live Mad Love Mark of the Vampire The Raven Werewolf of London 1936 The Devil-Doll Dracula's Daughter The Invisible Ray The Man Who Changed His Mind Nostradamus Revolt of the Zombies Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street The Walking Dead 1937 Song at Midnight 1938 1939 The Gorilla The Man They Could Not Hang The Return of Dr. X Son of Frankenstein Tower of London 1940 1940 The Ape Before I Hang Black Friday The Devil Bat Doomed to Die The Door with Seven Locks Dr. Cyclops The Fatal Hour The Invisible Man Returns The Mummy's Hand You'll Find Out 1941 Among the Living The Black Cat The Devil Commands Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Invisible Ghost King of the Zombies Man Made Monster The Monster and the Girl Spooks Run Wild The Wolf Man 1942 The Boogie Man Will Get You Bowery at Midnight Cat People The Corpse Vanishes Dr. Renault's Secret The Ghost of Frankenstein The Mad Monster The Mummy's Tomb Night Monster The Undying Monster 1943 The Ape Man Captive Wild Woman Carnival of Sinners Dead Men Walk Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man I Walked with a Zombie The Leopard Man The Mad Ghoul Revenge of the Zombies The Seventh Victim Son of Dracula 1944 Bluebeard The Climax Cry of the Werewolf Dead Man's Eyes House of Frankenstein The Lady and the Monster The Monster Maker The Mummy's Curse The Mummy's Ghost One Body Too Many The Return of the Vampire The Uninvited Voodoo Devil Drums Voodoo Man Weird Woman 1945 The Body Snatcher Dead of Night The Frozen Ghost House of Dracula Isle of the Dead The Picture of Dorian Gray The Woman Who Came Back The Vampire's Ghost Zombies on Broadway 1946 The Beast with Five Fingers The Cat Creeps The Catman of Paris The Devil Bat's Daughter The Flying Serpent House of Horrors The Mask of Diijon She-Wolf of London Valley of the Zombies 1947 Scared to Death Compton 1948 The Amazing Mr. X 1949 The Ghost of Yotsuya 1950 1951 Bride of the Gorilla The Emperor and the Golem The Thing from Another World 1952 The Black Castle 1953 The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms Donovan's Brain House of Wax The Neanderthal Man 1954 La Bruja The Creature from the Black Lagoon The Mad Magician Them! 1955 Bride of the Monster Cult of the Cobra Dementia The Phantom from 10,000 Leagues Revenge of the Creature The Quatermass Xperiment Swamp Women Tarantula 1956 The Creature Walks Among Us I Vampiri Invasion of the Body Snatchers Indestructible Man The She-Creature 1957 The Abominable Snowman The Astounding She-Monster The Attack of the Aztec Mummy Attack of the Crab Monsters Back from the Dead Beginning of the End The Black Scorpion Blood of Dracula Cat Girl The Curse of the Aztec Mummy The Curse of Frankenstein Daughter of Dr. Jekyll The Disembodied From Hell It Came The Ghost of Kasane I Was a Teenage Frankenstein I Was a Teenage Werewolf Night of the Demon The Undead The Vampire Voodoo Woman 1958 Attack of the Puppet People The Robot vs. the Aztec Mummy The Blob Blood of the Vampire The Brain Eaters Bride and the Beast The Castle of the Monsters Corridors of Blood Curse of the Faceless Man Dracula The Fly Frankenstein's Daughter I Bury the Living The Man and the Monster Monster on the Campus The Revenge of Frankenstein The Screaming Skull The Thing That Couldn't Die The Vampire's Coffin 1959 Attack of the Giant Leeches The Bat Beast from Haunted Cave Behemoth, the Sea Monster The Black Pit of Dr. M A Bucket of Blood Caltiki - The Immortal Monster Curse of the Undead The Four Skulls of Jonathan Drake The Giant Gila Monster Horrors of the Black Museum House on Haunted Hill The House of Terror The Killer Shrews La Llorona Macumba Love The Man Who Could Cheat Death The Monster of Piedras Blancas The Mummy Night of the Ghouls Return of the Fly Teenage Zombies Teenagers from Outer Space Terror Is a Man The Tingler 1960 1960 13 Ghosts Atom Age Vampire Black Sunday Blood and Roses The Brides of Dracula Circus of Horrors Eyes Without a Face House of Terror House of Usher Jigoku Last Woman on Earth The Little Shop of Horrors Mill of the Stone Women Psycho Tormented The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll Village of the Damned The Witch's Mirror 1961 The Beast of Yucca Flats Bloodlust Creature from the Haunted Sea The Curse of the Crying Woman The Curse of the Werewolf Homicidal The Innocents The Mask Mr.Sardonicus The Pit and the Pendulum Shadow of the Cat The World of the Vampires 1962 The Brain That Wouldn't Die The Cabinet of Caligari Captain Clegg Carnival of Souls The Day of the Triffids Eegah Horror The Horrible Dr. Hichcock Lycanthropus Night of the Eagle The Phantom of the Opera The Premature Burial Tales of Terror Tower of London 1963 The Birds Pleshette Black Sabbath Blood Feast Color Me Blood Red Dementia 13 Diary of a Madman The Haunted Palace The Haunting Kiss of the Vampire The Last Man on Earth Matango The Old Dark House Paranoiac The Raven Slime People The Terror The Whip and the Body 1964 2000 Maniacs At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul The Atomic Brain Blood and Black Lace Castle of Blood The Comedy of Terrors The Creeping Terror The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Devil Doll The Evil of Frankenstein Face of the Screaming Werewolf The Flesh Eaters The Gorgon The Horror of Party Beach I Eat Your Skin The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies Kwaidan The Masque of the Red Death Onibaba Spider Baby The Tomb of Ligeia 1965 The Beach Girls and the Monster Bloody Pit of Horror Curse of the Fly Dark Intruder Dr. Terror's House of Horrors Frankenstein Conquers the World Incubus Monster A Go-Go Nightmare Castle Orgy of the Dead The She-Wolf The Skull 1966 An Angel for Satan Billy the Kid vs. Dracula The Black Cat Blood Bath Chamber of Horrors The Deadly Bees Dracula - Prince of Darkness Island of Terror It! Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter Kill, Baby, Kill "Manos" The Hands of Fate The Plague of the Zombies The Reptile Yotsuya Kaidan 1967 A Taste of Blood Blood of the Virgins Castle of the Walking Dead Eye of the Devil The Fearless Vampire Killers Frankenstein Created Woman Hillbillys in a Haunted House Monster From A Prehistoric Planet The Mummy's Shroud Necronomicon - Geträumte Sünden Night of the Big Heat Quatermass and the Pit This Night I Will Possess Your Corpse Torture Garden Viy 1968 The Astro-Zombies The Blood Beast Terror Destroy All Monsters! The Devil Rides Out Dracula Has Risen from the Grave The Green Slime Even the Wind is Scared The Ghastly Ones Hour of the Wolf Kuroneko The Mark of the Werewolf Night of the Living Dead Nights of the Werewolf Rosemary's Baby Spirits of the Dead Witchfinder General 1969 Blind Beast Blood of Dracula's Castle The Book of Stone Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed Mumsy, Nanny, Sonny, and Girly The Oblong Box Taste the Blood of Dracula 1970 1970 Awakening of the Beast The Bloody Judge Count Dracula Count Yorga, Vampire Cry Of The Banshee Dunwich Horror, The Equinox Horror of Frankenstein, The House of Dark Shadows House that Dripped Blood, The Man Who Came from Ummo, The Scars of Dracula She Killed in Ecstasy Sex and the Vampire Vampire Lovers, The Wizard of Gore, The 1971 Blood on Satan's Claw Abominable Dr. Phibes, The And Comes the Dawn... But Colored Red Blood from the Mummy's Tomb Blood on the Lips Caged Vampires Case of the Scorpion's Tail Countess Dracula Devil's Nightmare, The Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde Dracula vs. Frankenstein Feast of Satan Hands of the Ripper I Drink Your Blood I, Monster Let's Scare Jessica to Death Lizard In A Woman's Skin Lust for a Vampire Murders in the Rue Morgue Night Evelyn Came Out of the Grave, The Night of Dark Shadows Return of Count Yorga, The Tombs of the Blind Dead Twitch of the Death Nerve Vampire Happening, The Vampyros Lesbos Werewolf Shadow Werewolves on Wheels 1972 All the Colors of the Dark Asylum Asylum of Satan Baron Blood Beware! The Blob Blacula Blood Spattered Bride, The Count Dracula's Great Love Creeping Flesh, The Curse of Frankenstein, The Daughter of Dracula Death Line Demons of the Mind Dr. Jekyll and the Werewolf Dr. Phibes Rises Again Dracula AD 1972 Dracula Against Frankenstein Flesh and Blood Show, The Frogs Fury of the Wolfman Last House on the Left, The Moon of the Wolf (TV) Necromancy Night of a 1000 Cats Night of the Devils Night of the Lepus Nothing But the Night Something Evil (TV) Tales From The Crypt Thief in the Night, A Tower of Evil Twins of Evil Vampire Circus Your Vice is a Locked Room and Only I Have the Key 1973 Alabama's Ghost And Now the Screaming Starts Bell from Hell, A Blackenstein Blood for Dracula The Boy Who Cried Werewolf Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things Crazies, The Dark Places Dead People Death Line Devil's Daughter, The Don't Look Now Dracula Exorcist, The Female Vampire Flesh for Frankenstein Frankenstein: The True Story (TV) From Beyond the Grave Ganja & Hess Horror Express Hunchback of the Rue Morgue Horror Rises from the Tomb Legend of Hell House, The Lemora Lisa and the Devil Malatesta's Carnival of Blood Mansion Of Madness, The Name For Evil, A Night of the Sorcerers Return of the Blind Dead Return of Walpurgis, The Scream Blacula Scream Seven Deaths in the Cat's Eye Sisters Sssssss Terror of the Living Dead Theatre of Blood Torso Vampires Night Orgy Vault of Horror A Virgin Among The Living Dead Voodoo Black Exorcist Werewolf of Washington, The 1974 Abby Bat People, The Beast Must Die, The Beyond the Door Black Christmas Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter Dead of Night Deranged Demoniacs Exorcism Eerie Midnight Horror Show,The Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell Frightmare Ghost Galleon, The Grave of the Vampire House of Seven Corpses, The House of Whipcord House on Skull Mountain, The It's Alive! Killdozer (TV) Let Sleeping Corpses Lie Madhouse Nude for Satan Perfume of the Woman in Black Phantom of the Paradise Satanic Rites of Dracula, The Seizure Silent Night, Bloody Night Sugar Hill Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The Vampyres Wicker Man, The The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires 1975 Autopsy Blacker than the Night Deep Red Devil's Rain, The Ghoul, The Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS Island of Death Jaws Legend of the Werewolf Lips of Blood Night of the Seagulls Race With The Devil Rattlers Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Satanico Pandemonium Shivers Trilogy of Terror Werewolf and the Yeti, The The Werewolf of Woodstock 1976 Alice Sweet Alice Blood Bath Burnt Offerings Carrie Death at Love House (TV) Dr. Black and Mr. White Eaten Alive House of Mortal Sin Inquisition House with Laughing Windows, The J.D.'s Revenge Mansion of the Doomed Omen, The Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom Schizo To the Devil a Daughter 1977 Car, The Child, The Count Dracula Death Bed: The Bed That Eats Demon Seed Eraserhead Exorcist II: The Heretic Good Against Evil (TV) Hills Have Eyes, The It Happened At Lakewood Manor (TV) Kingdom of the Spiders Last Cannibal World Martin Possessed, The (TV) Rabid Rituals Ruby Sentinel, The Shock Suspiria Uncanny, The 1978 Alucarda Alpha Incident, The Attack of the Killer Tomatoes! Bermuda Triangle, The Comeback, The Damien: Omen II Dawn of the Dead Day of the Woman Evil, The Faces of Death Grapes of Death, The Halloween Invasion of the Body Snatchers Jaws 2 Legacy, The Magic Piranha 1979 Alien Amityville Horror, The Beyond the Darkness Brood, The Dracula Driller Killer, The Nightwing Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht Phantasm Prophecy Salem's Lot (TV) Thirst Tourist Trap When a Stranger Calls Wolfman Zombi 2' 1980 1980 Alien Dead Alligator Beyond Evil The Boogeyman Cannibal Apocalypse Cannibal Holocaust The Changeling Christmas Evil City of the Living Dead Death Ship Dressed to Kill The Fog Friday the 13th Happy Birthday To Me He Knows You're Alone Humanoids From The Deep Inferno Maniac! Monster Club, The Motel Hell Mother's Day Night of the Demon Other Hell, The Prom Night Return of the Werewolf, The Schizoid Shining, The Silent Scream, The Terror Train To All a Good Night Virus 1981 Alchemist, The American Werewolf in London, An Beyond, The (Seven Doors of Death) Black Cat, The Blood Beach Bloody Birthday Bloody Moon Burialground, The Burning, The Cannibal Ferox Dark Night of the Scarecrow (TV) Dawn of the Mummy Dead & Buried Deadly Blessing Demonoid Docteur Jekyll et les Femmes Don't Go Near The Park Entity, The Evil Dead, The Eyes Of A Stranger Evilspeak Fear No Evil Final Exam Friday the 13th Part 2 Full Moon High Funhouse, The Galaxy of Terror Ghost Story Graduation Day Halloween II Hand, The Hell Night House by the Cemetery, The Howling, The Incubus, The Intruder, The Inseminoid Just Before Dawn Looker Madman My Bloody Valentine Nesting Nightmare Night School Omen III: The Final Conflict Pit, The Piranha II: The Spawning Possession Prowler, The Sadomania Saturday the 14th Scanners Scared To Death Strange Behavior Student Bodies Unseen, The Venom Wolfen 1982 Aftermath, The Alone in the Dark Amityville II: The Possession Attack of the Super Monsters Basket Case Beast Within, The Boogens, The Cat People Creepshow Death Screams Don't Go to Sleep Evilspeak Fall of the House of Usher (TV) Forest, The Friday the 13th Part 3 Halloween III: Season of the Witch House of the Long Shadows Hospital Massacre Living Dead Girl, The Manhattan Baby Midnight New York Ripper, The Night Warning Poltergeist Pranks Q Sender, The Slayer, The Sheriff's Strange Son, The Slumber Party Massacre Superstition Tenebrae Thing, The 1983 American Nightmare Beast and the Magic Sword, The Blade in the Dark, A Brainstorm Christine Cujo Dead Zone, The Deadly Spawn, The Disciples of the Crow Frightmare House of the Long Shadows House on Sorority Row, The Hunger, The Jaws 3-D Keep, The Nightmares One Dark Night Panic Beats Psycho II Scalps Skullduggery Sleepaway Camp Videodrome Xtro 1984 Children of the Corn C.H.U.D. Company of Wolves, The Evil Fairies, The Firestarter Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Gremlins Initiation, The Invitation to Hell (TV) Monster Dog Mutant Night of the Comet Nightmare on Elm Street, A Prey, The Silent Night, Deadly Night Splatter University 1985 Attack of the Beast Creatures Bride, The Cat's Eye Chiller (TV) Dario Argento's World of Horror Day of the Dead Demons Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Fright Night Ghoulies Hills Have Eyes Part II, The Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf Lifeforce Midnight Hour (TV) Mr. Vampire Murderlust Mutilator, The Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A Once Bitten Phenomena Re-Animator Return of the Living Dead, The Rocktober Blood Silver Bullet Stuff, The Women in Fury Underworld 1986 Abomination, The Aliens April Fool's Day Chopping Mall Combat Shock Critters Deadly Friend Deadtime Stories Demoner Demons 2 Entrails of a Beatiful Woman Entrails of a Virgin Fly, The Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives From Beyond Gothic Henry: Portrait Of A Serial Killer Hitcher, The House Killer Party Link Manhunter Maximum Overdrive Mountaintop Motel Massacre Neon Maniacs Night of the Creeps Psycho III Rawhead Rex Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2, The Trick or Treat Troll Vamp Witchboard 1987 Angel Heart Chinese Ghost Story, A Aenigma Bad Taste Believers, The Berserker Blood Sisters Cheerleader Camp Creepshow 2 Deliria Dolls Epidemic Evil Dead II Gate, The Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II Hellraiser Howling III Jack's Back Jaws: The Revenge Kindred, The Lamp, The Lost Boys, The Munchies Monster in the Closet Near Dark Nekromantik Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Offspring, The Open House Opera Predator Prince of Darkness Redneck Zombies Return to Horror High Return to Salem's Lot, A Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 Slaughterhouse Slugs Slumber Party Massacre 2 Sorority House Massacre Stepfather, The Terror Night Twisted Nightmare 1988 976-EVIL After Death Augustia Bad Dreams Black Roses Blob, The Brain Damage Celia Child's Play Clownhouse Curse II: The Bite Dead Next Door, The Dead Ringers Dinner With a Vampire (TV) Dracula's Widow Elvira, Mistress of the Dark Evil Laugh Evil Dead Trap Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Fright Night Part 2 Grotesque Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers Hellbound: Hellraiser II Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers House II: The Second Story Howling IV: The Original Nightmare Iced Killer Klowns from Outer Space Kiss, The Lair of the White Worm, The Monkey Shines The Moonlight Sonata (original title: Kuutamosonaatti) Nest, The Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A Night of the Demons Ogre: Demons 3, The Phantasm II Pledge Night Pulse Return of the Living Dead Part II Tales from the Gimli Hospital Serpent and the Rainbow, The Sleepaway Camp 2: Unhappy Campers Tetsuo: The Iron Man They Live Unmasked Part 25 Unnamable, The Vanishing, The Watchers Waxwork When Alice Broke the Mirror Witchery Zombi 3 1989 After Midnight Alienator Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes (tv) Beyond Dream's Door Chopper Chicks in Zombietown C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D. Church, The Cutting Class DeepStar Six Dr. Caligari Edge of Sanity Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Grim Prairie Tales Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers Horror Show, The House of Clocks, The Howling V: The Rebirth Leviathan Meet the Feebles Night Life Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A Offerings Parents Pet Sematary The Preppy Murder (tv) Pumpkinhead Puppet Master Rush Week Shocker Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! Sleepaway Camp 3: Teenage Wasteland Society Spontaneous Combustion Stepfather II Suckling, The Vampire's Kiss Warlock Woman in Black, The (tv) 1990 1990 Amityville Curse, The (Video) Baby Blood Basket Case 2 Bride of Re-Animator Cat in the Brain, A Child's Play 2 Darkman Daughter of Darkness (TV) Def by Temptation Exorcist III, The Frankenstein Unbound Fred Arrives Graveyard Shift Gremlins 2: The New Batch Grim Prairie Tales Hardware Haunting of Morella, The Initiation: Silent Night, Deadly Night 4 It (TV) Jacob's Ladder Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III Mirror, Mirror Misery Nightbreed Night of the Living Dead Popcorn Predator 2 Prom Night III: The Last Kiss Psycho IV: The Beginning Sorority House Massacre II Slumber Party Massacre III Spontaneous Combustion Tales from the Darkside: The Movie Two Evil Eyes Tremors Voodoo Dawn Watchers II Wheels of Terror (TV) Xtro II: The Second Encounter 1991 976-EVIL 2: The Astral Factor Alligator II: The Mutation Begotten Body Parts Boneyard, The Children of the Night Child's Play 3 Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Howling VI: The Freaks Immortal Sins Naked Lunch Nekromantik 2 Omen IV: The Awakening (TV) People Under the Stairs, The Popcorn Puppet Master II Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge Resurrected, The Scanners II: The New Order Silence of the Lambs, The Sometimes They Come Back 1992 Alien 3 Amityville 1992: It's About Time (TV) Army of Darkness Basket Case 3: The Progeny Braindead Bram Stoker's Dracula Candyman Demonic Toys Dolly Dearest (TV) Dr. Giggles Dust Devil Gate II: Trespassers, The Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth House IV Innocent Blood Mad at the Moon Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence Pet Sematary II Prom Night IV: Deliver us from Evil Resurrected, The Scanners III: The Takeover Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker Sleepwalkers Stepfather III (TV) Tetsuo II: Body Hammer Unamable II, The 1993 American Cyborg: Steel Warrior Amityville: A New Generation (v) Army of Darkness Body Bags (TV) Body Melt Body Snatchers Carnosaur Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice Cronos Dark Half, The Frankenstein (tv) Full Eclipse Ghost in the Machine Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday Killing Box, The Leprechaun Little Cory Gory Necronomicon Night Owl Ozone Return of the Living Dead III Puppet Master 4 Tommyknockers (TV) Trauma Warlock: The Armageddon When a Stranger Calls Back Witchboard 2: The Devil' Doorway Zombie Bloodbath 1994 Brainscan Cemetery Man Darkman II: The Return of Durant Earth Met Jerry, The Embrace of the Vampire Funny Man In the Mouth of Madness Leprechaun 2 Lurking Fear Mary Shelley's Frankenstein Mirror, Mirror 2: Raven Dance Nadja Nightwatch Needful Things Night of the Demons 2 Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter Riget Savage Harvest (TV) Sorceress Watchers III Wes Craven's New Nightmare Wolf 1995 Addicted to Murder Addiction, The The Prophecy Babysitter, The Burial of the Rats (TV) Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh Carnosaur 2 Children of the Corn III Day of the Beast, The Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Haunting Howling: New Moon Rising Leprechaun 3 Lord of Illusions Mangler, The Mosquito Night of the Scarecrow Piranha Screamers Serpent's Lair Se7en Species Tales from the Crypt Presents Demon Knight Tales from the Hood Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Tokyo Fist Vampire in Brooklyn Village of the Damned Witchboard III: The Possession Xtro 3: Watch the Skies 1996 Absolute Aggression Alien Force Alien Terminator Amityville: Dollhouse (V) Bad Moon Carnosaur 3: Primal Species Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering Craft, The Darkman III: Die Darkman Die Dentist, The Fan, The Frighteners, The From Dusk Till Dawn Hellraiser: Bloodline Licántropo Lost Highway Night of the Demons III Pinnochio's Revenge Scream Tales from the Crypt Presents Bordello of Blood Thinner Tremors II: Aftershocks Trilogy of Terror II 1997 Alien: Resurrection American Perfekt American Werewolf in Paris, An Anaconda Bleeders Campfire Tales Cube Devil's Advocate Event Horizon I Know What You Did Last Summer Leprechaun 4: In Space Mimic Night Flier, The Night Scream Nightwatch Quicksilver Highway (TV) Relic, The Riget II (TV) Scream 2 Shining, The (TV) Trucks (TV) Ugly, The Uncle Sam Wishmaster 1998 Addicted to Murder 2: Tainted Blood Alien Agenda: Endangered Species Amazon Warrior Apt Pupil Bride of Chucky Carnival of Souls Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror Clown At Midnight Curse of the Puppet Master Deep Rising Dentist 2, The Die Hard Dracula Disturbing Behavior Dream House (TV) Faculty, The Fallen Halloween H20: 20 Years Later Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 I Still Know What You Did Last Summer I've Been Waiting for you (TV) I, Zombie: A Chronicle of Pain Jack Frost The Last Broadcast Perfect Blue Phantasm IV: Oblivion Phantoms Prophecy II, The Psycho Razor Blade Smile Ringu Shadow Builder Strangeland Trance Urban Legend Vampires Watchers Reborn Whispering Corridors 1999 Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (TV) Astronaut's Wife, The Audition Bats Blair Witch Project, The Candyman: Day of the Dead Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return Christina's House Dead Hate the Living!, The Deep Blue Sea Desecration End of Days Fear Runs Silent From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money Haunting, The * Hellblock 13 House on Haunted Hill Gemini Ice From the Sun Knocking on Death's Door Lake Placid Lover's Lane Lycanthrope Nameless, The Ninth Gate, The Rage: Carrie 2, The (TV) Retro Puppet Master Ringu 2 Ring Virus, The Scrapbook Shikoku Sixth Sense, Sleepy Hollow Stir of Echoes Storm of the Century (TV) Terror Firmer Tomie Unseen Evil Virus Warlock III: The End of Innocence Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies 2000 2000 Addicted to Murder 3: Blood Lust Anatomy Ancient Evil: Scream of the Mummy Blood: The Last Vampire Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 Cherry Falls The Convent Crocodile (followed by one sequel) Deep in the Woods Dracula 2000 (followed by two sequels) The Evilmaker Final Destination (followed by four sequels) From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Ginger Snaps (followed by two sequels) Hellraiser: Inferno Hollow Man (followed by one sequel) In the Light of the Moon The Irrefutable Truth About Demons Ju-on Ju-on 2 Leprechaun: In the Hood Ring 0: Birthday Scream 3 Shadow of the Vampire Tomie: Replay Urban Legends: Final Cut Uzumaki Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Wild Zero 2001 Altered Species Arachnid The Attic Expeditions Bangkok Haunted Bones Brotherhood of the Wolf The Bunker Children of the Corn: Revelation Children of the Living Dead Dagon Earth vs. the Spider Elvira's Haunted Hills Faust: Love of the Damned The Forsaken Ghosts of Mars The Happiness of the Katakuris The Harvesters Haunted Castle Horror Vision How to Make a Monster Jason X Jeepers Creepers (followed by two sequels) Kairo Kakashi The Mangler 2 The Others Ritual Route 666 Scary Movie 2 She Creature The Snake King's Child Sorum Thir13en Ghosts Tomie: Rebirth Tremors 3: Back to Perfection Wendigo Wishmaster 3: Beyond Gates Of Hell 2002 28 Days Later (followed by two sequels) American Psycho II: All American Girl Below Bubba Ho-tep (followed by one prequel) Cabin Fever (followed by one sequel) Carrie Crocodile 2: Death Swamp Cryptz Cube 2: Hypercube Dark Water Darkness Dead Above Ground Deathbed Deathwatch Dog Soldiers Dracula's Curse Dracula, Pages From a Virgin's Diary Eight Legged Freaks The Eye Fallen Angels FeardotCom Ghost Ship Halloween: Resurrection Hellraiser: Hellseeker Horror Long Time Dead Make a Wish Maléfique May My Little Eye Nine Lives Phone Queen of the Damned Rose Red Resident Evil (followed by three sequels) The Ring (followed by two sequels) Shredder Sightings:Heartland Ghost Slash They Tomie: The Final Chapter - Forbidden Fruit Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters Wishcraft Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled 2003 A Tale of Two Sisters Abomination: Evilmaker 2 Acacia Park Ki-Yong Arachnia Battle Royale II: Requiem Beyond Re-Animator Bhoot The Brink Cheerleader Massacre Dark Walker Darkness Falls Dead End Final Destination 2 Flesh for the Beast Freddy vs. Jason Gozu Hallow's End Hellborn Haute Tension House of 1000 Corpses (followed by one sequel) House of the Dead (followed by one sequel) Into the Mirror Jeepers Creepers II Ju-on: The Grudge Ju-on: The Grudge 2 LD50: Lethal Dose Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood Monster Man Octane One Missed Call (followed by two sequels) Red Riding Hood The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (followed by one prequel) Undead Underworld (followed by one sequel, and two prequels) Vlad Wishing Stairs Wrong Turn (followed by two sequels) Zombie Night 2004 12 Days of Terror Adam and Evil Alien Lockdown (TV) Alien vs. Predator (followed by one sequel) Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid And Then They Were Dead... Anonymous Rex (TV) Assault on Precinct 13 Beyond the Wall of Sleep Blood Angels Bunshinsaba Creep Cube Zero Dark Harvest 3 Dawn of the Dead Dead & Breakfast Decoys Evil Remains Exorcist: The Beginning Fear of Clowns Frankenfish (TV) Ghost Game Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning Godsend Grudge, The (followed by two sequels) Haunted House The Hazing Hellbent Infection Malevolence Marebito Ordeal, The Out for Blood Paranoia 1.0 Possessed Puppet Master: The Legacy Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (TV) Resident Evil: Apocalypse Ring of Darkness Saint-Ange (aka House of Voices) Saw (followed by six sequels) Seed of Chucky Serial Slayer Shaun of the Dead Shutter Spectres Spider Forest Three... Extremes Tomb of the Werewolf Toolbox Murders (TV) Tremors 4: The Legend Begins Unseen Evil 2 The Wailer Yogen (aka Premonition) Zombie Honeymoon 2005 2001 Maniacs (followed by one sequel) Alien Blood (TV) Alien Express (TV) All Souls Day: Dia de los Muertos Amityville Horror, The Andre the Butcher Art of the Devil 2 Attack of the Sabretooth (TV) Aunt Rose Bad Reputation Beast of Bray Road, The Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon Big Bad Wolf Black Sheep Bloodshed Boo Boogeyman (followed by two sequels) Boy Eats Girl Bug Cabinet of Dr.Caligari, The Call of Cthulhu, The The Cave Cavern, The Cello Chaos Chocolate Cigarette Burns Cold and Dark Creepshow 3 Crow: Wicked Prayer, The Cruel World Cry_Wolf Cursed Dance of the Dead Dark, The Dark Corners Dark Hours, The Dark Water Day of the Dead 2: Contagium Death Tunnel Descent, The (followed by one sequel) Devil's Rejects Doll Graveyard Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist Doom Do You Like Hitchcock? Dreams In The Witch-House Dr. Rage Exorcisim of Emily Rose, The Eye 10, The Fallen Ones, The (TV) Feast (followed by two sequels) Feed Fido Fog, The Frankenstein Reborn GhostWatcher 2 Haunted Boat Headhunter Headspace Heebie Jeebies Hellraiser: Deader Hellraiser: Hellworld Hide and Seek Hoboken Hollow Homecoming Hostel (followed by two sequels) House of the Dead 2 House of Wax Incident On & Off A Mountain Road Intermedio It Waits Jenifer Kakurenbo Kilometer 31 Land of the Dead Locusts Lunacy Man-Thing Mangler Reborn, The Murder-Set-Pieces Naina ' Neighbor No. Thirteen, The October Moon One Missed Call 2 Pervert! Prophecy: Uprising, The Pterodactyl Reincarnation Reeker Return of the Living Dead 4: Necropolis Return of the Living Dead 5: Rave to the Grave Rings The Ring Two Roost, The Safety In Numbers Satan's Playground Saw II Scarred The Scorned Severed:Forest of the Dead Shadow: Dead Riot Silent Scream Skeleton Key, The (followed by one sequel) Tamara Tomie: Beginning Tomie: Revenge Urban Legends: Bloody Mary Vampire Bats Venom White Noise (followed by one sequel) War of the Worlds Woensdag Wolf Creek (followed by one sequel) 2006 The 8th Plague Abandoned, The Abominable Altered American Haunting, An APT Are You Scared? (followed by one sequel) Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon Bikini Bloodbath Black Christmas Blood Creek Blood Ranch Blood Trails Breed, The Broken Butcher, The Candy Stripers Covenant, The Dark Fields Dark Remains Dark Ride Darna Zaroori Hai Dead Calling, A Dek hor Desperation Doodeind Edmond El Mascarado Massacre Evil Aliens Evil Bong Fair Haired Child, The Family Feeding, The Final Destination 3 Fritt Vilt (followed by two sequels) Frostbiten Gen Ghost Son Gravedancers, The The Graveyard Grudge 2, The Haeckel's Tale Hamiltons, The Hatchet (followed by one sequel) Haunted Highway Head Trauma Heart Stopper, The Hills Have Eyes, The Hollow Man II Hood of Horror Horror Business Host, The House of Blood Hunt, The I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer Imprint In A Dark Place Last House in the Woods, The Last Sect, The Left In Darkness Live Feed Machined Masters of Horror Minotaur Monster House Night of the Living Dead 3-D Nightmare Man Omen, The Open Water 2: Adrift Penny Dreadful Perfect Creature Pick Me Up Pit, The Plague, The Plasterhead Population 436 Possessed Pro-Life Pulse (followed by two sequels) Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes The Pumpkin Karver The Quiet Re-cycle Requiem The Return Room 6 Rest Stop (followed by one sequel) Santeria Sasquatch Mountain Satanic Saw III Screwfly Solution, The Sea of Fear See No Evil Severance Sheitan Sick Girl Silent Hill (followed by one sequel) SL8N8 Slither Snakes on a Plane Snakes on a Train Stay Alive Sweet Insanity Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The Them To Sir, with Love Tooth Fairy, The Trespassers Turistas Twisted Sisters Unrest Valerie on the Stairs Wedding Slashers When a Stranger Calls Wicked Little Things Wicker Man, The Wilderness (film) The Woods Zombie Town 2008 Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash Cloverfield (followed by one sequel) Diary Of The Dead 2009 Halloween II (remake) Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The Jennifer's Body The Orphan 2010 Wolf Man (2010) Category:Lists